User talk:Narve
Archive 1 New pages for buildings I won't add any new pages until further notice. I added the ones I thought were useful. I won't add the creature dwellings because they're in the town's main page. DA WarM (talk) 18:38, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, not certain if that is what you meant, but I did create the category, Category:Armageddon's Blade campaign scenarios to store scenarios of Armageddon's Blade campaign. Not sure what you exactly mean, can you make an edit and let me see what you mean exactly? Energy X ∞ 19:48, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I see. But I was thinking more of the fact to separate the campaign scenarios with single scenarios; it would be strange to put them both in the same category, right? Or, if you prefer, the category can be just renamed, so "Category:Dragon's Blood scenarios" would be named "Category:Dragon's Blood campaign" or just "Category:Dragon's Blood". Energy X ∞ 15:33, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, I didn't see much of an issue when making the H5 campaigns. But I will think about your idea around these days. Energy X ∞ 19:50, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Novels Huh, just as a personal opinion, are the books well written? Anyway, it is, indeed, necessary to create these articles. But, for other question, I must ask: how long are these books? How many characters are in there? Do all (or most) characters and monsters appear in both books, or are they highly different from one another? Finally, is there some other thing to base the setting on? Anyway, I'll try to come up about those categories. Energy X ∞ 20:53, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh, and yeah, if there are some drawings or artwork being that in the book, it would be nice to scan them and upload them. If you have a scanner, that is. Energy X ∞ 20:55, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Hm. Maybe their next books would've had more quality. Oh well. Anyway, for the category, how does "Category:Dreamwright & Shadowsmith characters" sound? As for "base the setting on", thought that since the world is not named, maybe the area where they experience most of their adventures is named instead. Since there is no artwork, is there anything notable that can be scanned? Energy X ∞ 09:23, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see. Very well, continue on. Energy X ∞ 20:11, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Lore Greetings, Narve I have a question, where in the Heroes of Might and Magic games is the town Moulder to be found in Deyja? I played Heroes of Might and Magic III, Restoration of Erathia, Shadow of Death and Armageddon's Blade and I couldn't find it in any game scenarios in the campaigns. Can you help me? : I don't think it appears in the Heroes games, it's found in Might and Magic VII.Narve (talk) 19:40, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello Narve I have a theory that is questionable, but could it be possible that Ordwald is perhaps the son or a descendant of Lich Emperror Mederon? For it was mentioned that the Nighon lands he controled where given to him by a 'much greater father', could it be that much greater father was Emperror Mederon on Ordwald's biography it also was written that Ordwald rejected the warrior’s arts and turned to magic. He is an old, but powerful, warlock in a land where lords almost never live long enough to grow old. ''Perhaps it means that he was given his lands by this greater father but did not want to rule them as a warrior(Overlord) and become a Warlock(turned to magic) and did not want to became a ruler of Nighon? Why also is Ordwald a Druid not a Warlock in the game? Nighon doesn't really have Druids only Walrocks and Overlords and in his biography it also states that he is an old but powerfull warlock, I don't understand why the made him a Druid then? : Unlikely. Mederon was a lich, and it would be strange for a lich to have a human child. Besides, the emperor lost his lands, so there was probably nothing left for anyone to inherit. In addition, if Ordwald's father was a lich, he wouldn't have "rejected the warrrior's arts" - liches aren't warriors, they're spellcasters. : As for why they made him a druid, that's a very strange choice, and I can't explain it. Possibly just a mistake?Narve (talk) 15:49, August 3, 2015 (UTC) I see, I have seen a map on which says a part of Nighon by the sea called 'Mederon Peninsula' that part must have belonged to Emperror Mederon, howewer I wonder who Ordwald's father really was if it was written on his bio lands given to him by ''a much greater father I thought from that part that Ordwald's father could have been a monarch. Although if Ordwald's father was a monarch than Ordwald to would most likely be a ruler of Nighon but he was not, but I don't understand why on his page underneath says Occupation: De-facto ruler of Nighon, I don't know what de-facto means? : De facto essentially means "practically". In other words, he's not officially the ruler, but he is the most powerful person in the nation. Come to think of it, I'm not sure if that's actually supported by the games - maybe we should change that to "One of the Lords of Nighon" or something like that. : And the Mederon Peninsula was invented for a fan-made map, it doesn't actually appear in any game or story.Narve (talk) 18:19, August 3, 2015 (UTC) In heroes 3 Shadow of Death the final chapter of Rise of the Necromancer known as Duke Alarice I played it was written on the region map that the new king of deyja is still not settled into the throne of Deyja, I have a question was Duke Alarice the protector of the King's throne in the throne of Deyja at that time? Because it was written that Sandro and Finneas overthrew Duke Alarice and later Finneas became a lord of Deyja by the King of Deyja. : Most likely not - Alarice was just the ruler of a contested area. It was their unlikely victory over a superior enemy that impressed the king, not the fact that they defeated that particular lord.Narve (talk) 18:51, August 3, 2015 (UTC) What did they mean by after killing Duke Alarice they will be a step away from the throne, what was their next step, perhaps to overthrow the King of Deyja so Finneas could become King or to have another battle at another region? In the game Heroes Chronicles:Revolt of the Beastmasters, was Mad King Gryphonheart the King of the nation that later became Tatalia or was he only the King of Erathia, I never played the game that's why I ask? : Yes, the next step was to overthrow the king and replace him with Finneas. Sandro says that "Soon the king will understand the full view of my vision. Then it will be too late for him." In order words, he's killed and replaced. : The Mudlands, the swamps that later became Tatalia, were part of Erathia at the time of Revolt of the Beastmasters. Before that, they were part of Krewlod, and before that, Bracaduun. But Tatalia didn't become a nation until the events of that game.Narve (talk) 16:55, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Actually what I wanted to ask was if Mad King Gryphonheart had his throne in the mudlander lands of which later became Tatalia at time of Revolt of the Beastmasters in that last scenario of the game where they had beaten him with Tarnum? : No, his throne was in Erathia. He had entered the swamps to hunt the escaped slaves.Narve (talk) 08:50, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Now I seen the video where Finneas Vilmar is crowned lord by the King of Deyja after defeating Duke Alarice, do you know perhaps if he was crowned in that same region where after he defeated Duke Alarice or was he crowned elsewhere? : No idea.Narve (talk) 09:36, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks still. Do you perhaps know the town in which Finneas was crowned by the King of Deyja? : No. Probably Moulder, since that's the capital.Narve (talk) 13:19, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I thought Moulder was found in Heroes VII? Was it the capitol before Heroes VII? In which scenario does Moulder actually appear or is mentioned in Heroes VII, I never played the game that's why I didn't know? : Moulder isn't found in Heroes VII, it's found in Might and Magic VII. Heroes VII takes place in Ashan, not on the planet Enroth, and hasn't come out yet.Narve (talk) 14:50, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Yes, well what I meant to ask was if there is a possibility that Moulder was perhaps constructed or even existed before the beggining of Might and Magic VII? : It was definitely constructed long before Might and Magic VII began.Narve (talk) 15:12, August 9, 2015 (UTC) So the capitol city is actually the city which has a capitol and where the King or Queen has it's throne there and rules over a nation? : Yes, a capital (not capitol) is where the ruler lives. This is usually the case in reality, and almost always true in fiction.Narve (talk) 15:34, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I've seen on some pages that Castle Gloaming has a throne room and I believe that King Archibald Ironfist became ruler there in Deyja later, so I was wondering how come Castle Gloaming wasn't the capital of Deyja in Might and Magic VII? On some pages I saw that Castle Gloaming has a throne room.http://shrines.rpgclassics.com/pc/mm7/castlegloaming.shtml and this http://mikesrpgcenter.com/mm7/maps/thepit.html : Castle Gloaming isn't a city, it's a castle in Moulder.Narve (talk) 14:41, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Now I understand. In the last scenario of the campaign Shadow of Death in the campaign Specter of Power in the last scenario 'With Blinders on' there was said that Sandro kiled an innocent Deyjan Lord known as Smedth, but there was only a Death Knight known as Dufus that he kiled, then on some pages it was written that he kiled Smedth now I am wondering if Dufus is actually Smedth, or is Smedth just a character that doesn't actually show up as a playable hero in that game? Also there is a another character known as Lord Amrothal who also doesn't appear in that game as a hero? : I don't know. It's been a while since I played that scenario.Narve (talk) 16:34, August 11, 2015 (UTC) After Sandro's fall Sandro and Finneas lost their kingdom to the four heroes Gelu, Gem, Crag Hack and Yog, now I don't understand what Sandro meant by saying four very brave but very foolish heroes have enter my realm so he meant it was actually his kingdom not Finneas's kingdom Sandro was actually rulling the kingdom of Deyja not Finneas Vilmar? : Sandro wasn't officially the ruler, but he considered Finneas his puppet - just there to be the face that ruled the kingdom, while Sandro made all the actual decisions. Of course, Sandro later discovered that Finneas was more independent than he thought, which is how he ended up behind bars.Narve (talk) 18:43, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Actually I was wondering why they said in the last scenario we face the Necromancer in his lair? Does Sandro have a city of his own? There is nothing mentioned of Finneas Vilmar anymore in the last two scenarios of Unholly Alliance campaign I was wondering if Finneas was fighting alongside Sandro in his last battle in the final scenario of the unholly alliance campaign and why did they say we face the Necromancer in his lair? I thought Sandro already lost his city(lair) in the scenario Union before Fall of Sandro scenario but in Fall of Sandro he had another city in which he hided from the other four heroes? : The lair doesn't have to be a city. It could be a tower, a cave, a mansion, or a castle, or almost anything else. The lair is just where Sandro is hiding. And I don't know where Finneas was during the last battle - in this struggle, he just wasn't that important.Narve (talk) 09:38, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Are Lord Alarice and Duke Alarice one and the same person? If they are, how come they have different protraits in the games? One time it's Lord Alarice who has the portrait of Vokial and another time is Duke Alarice who has the portrait of Nimbus. Why is that? : I don't know.Narve (talk) 17:37, August 12, 2015 (UTC) When actually did Xeron became a King of the Kreegans of Eeofol? I think you made a mistake there, wasn't it Lucifer Kreegan III and Xenofex? : If you mean on the Eeofol page: Yeah, my mistake. I've fixed it now.Narve (talk) 15:36, August 13, 2015 (UTC) What does Lord High Commander mean, a highest millitary rank bellow the King of Eeofol probably? Who where the Sons of Erebus? Do you perhaps know how Lucifer Kreegan III look like, he was mentioned in the campaign Armageddon's Blade but was never actually shown in the game and what was the name of the first King of Deyja-the one who was shown on the video who crowned Finneas Vilmar(The one who Finneas and Sandro overthrew from the Deyjan throne)? Are courts actually only in capital cities or in any cities in Heroes in Might and Magic III? :# Lord High Commander highest military rank - Essentially, yes. I think this was also Lucifer's rank, before he became king. :# The Sons of Erebus were a religious order of demoniacs and heretics, wanting to carry out the wishes of king Lucifer above all else. I'll create a page for them later. :# No idea how Lucifer looks like, there's no pictures of him anywhere. :# Don't know what the king of Deyja's name was. I'll add it to the Deyja page if I ever find out. :# The court is just the king's servants. Some of them stay in his house, the rest goes where he goes. If he's in the capital, so are they.Narve (talk) 19:18, August 14, 2015 (UTC)